appleseeds
by rrllao
Summary: Ongoing collection of one-shots and scenes written for AnS fandom weeks in 2016 and 2017. Pairings vary by chapter.
1. ObiYuki accident

**pairings** : Obi/Shirayuki; background Zen/Shirayuki, Obi/Zen

 **warning(s)** : none

 **notes** : Written for the ObiYuki Kiss-a-thon 2016 on tumblr. This fills the first prompt, 'Accident'. I really enjoy this series and while this piece is still rather rough, I'm very happy to finally share it! Comments and constructive feedback are very appreciated. This is crossposted to both tumblr (where you can find my full author's notes) and AO3.

* * *

Shirayuki gestures for Obi to enter her workspace, tapping a foot impatiently when he dawdles at the door. Zen nudges his aide in the side until he reluctantly enters the room and sits down on the stool pulled up for him at her work counter.

"Just sit down and let her fuss over you," Zen tells Obi, following him in and leaning casually against the counter.

"It's nothing, Miss, really," Obi starts to say, but is cut off when Shirayuki grasps his chin and tilts his head up toward her so she can look at him.

"Zen was right: your lips are a mess," she informs him solemnly. "You've got the worst chapped lips I've seen so far this year, Obi. Doesn't it hurt?"

"They always get like that in the winter," he says defensively, unconsciously licking his lips. "It's normal for me."

"Your lip split when we were talking earlier. I _saw_ it," Zen remarks blandly. "That's not really normal." He's looking at some of the bundled herbs hanging from the cupboards and misses Obi's half-hearted glare in his direction. So much for support!

"Please don't irritate your lips further by licking them," Shirayuki tells Obi sternly. She leaves off examining her patient to root around in one of the drawers closest to her. Obi sighs and tugs his cap further down around his ears. He worries at his bottom lip with his teeth while Shirayuki quietly consults with Zen at the far end of the counter. She shows Zen what she retrieved from the drawer and he smiles at her, presses a kiss to her forehead before she turns back towards Obi.

"Here." She shows him what she's got in her hands- an assortment of metal tins. Obi picks one up and examines it. There's a flower embossed on the lid, and when he pries it open there's a soft scent of roses.

"It's balm. For your lips," she explains when he raises a questioning eyebrow at her. "It's made from beeswax. That one has rose oil in it, and this one has mint oil," she puts a tin with a leaf on its lid on the counter along with the others in her hands, "this one has lavender, this one is plain." She starts telling him about the process involved in making them, eager as always to share her knowledge. Obi stands up and joins Shirayuki at the counter. He opens and examines each tin in turn as he listens to her talk. He's lost in thought for a few minutes as he turns the tins over in his hands.

"Obi?" she asks, placing a hand in the crook of his elbow. It's hard for him to explain how much he hates feeling vulnerable, even though he's been working on letting both Shirayuki and Zen in when those moments occur, such as now. So he doesn't say anything about it to her, just closes the tin he was looking at and gives her a slow blink of a cat-smile.

"Thank you, Miss," he says warmly. He flips the tin with plain balm in it up in the air a few times to indicate his choice. Shirayuki gathers the rest of the tins and puts them back in their drawer. She's giving him one of her Looks, the one he's come to know as the 'we're not done here yet, mister' look.

"Zen, could you-" she starts to say. Zen is beside her in an instant, a wordless exchange communicated through one of their other Looks that Obi has yet to categorize. He takes the tin from Obi and opens it, offers it to Shirayuki. She dips her pinky finger in the balm and with her other hand, reaches out to cup Obi's face.

He leans forward obligingly, watching her from under his lashes. She's careful in her application of the balm, smoothing out the roughness of his lips with a gentle fingertip. He's surprised at how much better his mouth feels when she's done .

"Better?" she asks with a shy smile. Her cheeks are faintly pink and Obi smiles fully at her, just because he can.

"Much better, Shirayuki," he says, enjoying the way she reacts when he says her name. He turns his face to kiss her palm, takes her hand in his to kiss her fingers and then draws her into his arms. Shirayuki's kisses are sweet like the rose balm on her own lips. Obi makes sure to show his gratitude until she's flushed and leaning back against the counter for support, at which point he draws away with another smile and rests his forehead against hers for a moment.

"Make sure you use it whenever your lips get too dry, Obi. And please drink more water!" is what she tells him when she gets her breath back. Her professional pharmacist voice is slightly wobbly and spoils the delivery. He gives her the most solemn assurance he can muster while fighting back a grin.

"Of course, Miss."

Zen's hand on his shoulder reminds him that he's still on duty, and that they should really be getting back to Zen's study before one of the other aides comes looking for them. Obi reaches over his shoulder to mesh his fingers with Zen's, the briefest of touches before Zen's hand drops from his shoulder.

"Jealous?" he asks slyly once he sees that the tips of Zen's ears are red, nudging him in the side.

"Of you?" Zen snorts and bats Obi's arm away from his sides. "Never."

"That's enough, you two," Shirayuki says firmly. She tiptoes to kiss both of them on the cheek, one after the other, then gently pushes them towards the door. "I have work to do, now, and so do the both of you. I'll see you later."

Zen leaves first, ever obedient, but Obi lingers at the doorway, watching Shirayuki as she bustles around her workshop. She passes by the open window and for a moment is bathed in light, a pink halo, a glint of gold as she turns her head and the light catches on the hairpin tucked into her braids. Obi closes his hand over the tin of balm in his pocket and follows Zen back down the hallway with a secret smile on his face.


	2. ObiYuki forever

**pairing** : Obi/Shirayuki

 **warning(s)** : none

 **notes** : Written for the ObiYuki Kiss-a-thon 2016 on tumblr. This fills the fourth and last prompt, 'Forever'. Took a little longer to write because I ended up scrapping and rewriting most of the last half today! Comments and constructive feedback are much appreciated. This is crossposted to AO3 under the same username,

* * *

One look out at the snow falling thick and fast past her bedroom window had Shirayuki rewriting her plans for the day with a resigned sigh. It was her day off, and she'd planned to spend most of it in one of the greenhouses checking up on some of the winter flowers she and Ryuu had started studying earlier in the month. But as much as she loved working on her projects, she balked at the thought of wading out to the greenhouse in what looked to be a foot of snow that was still falling.

 _They'll be fine for one day_ , Shirayuki reasoned with herself as she dressed quickly, fumbling with the straps on her boots and the ties on her coat. It was warm in her room, but the castle hallways were drafty and tended to be cold even when they weren't exposed to the open air. She braced herself for the chill when she opened the door, taking a deep breath of winter air as the draft swirled past her. She dropped her room key in a coat pocket and headed towards the mess hall for breakfast.

The members of her circle of friends outside of work were all busy with their own jobs, so after eating her breakfast Shirayuki wandered towards the library. She planned to kill some time looking for a book that Gazelt had mentioned in one of her lectures on the medicinal properties of some winter flowers a few days ago. The library's warmth was a welcome respite from the freezing cold hallways and Shirayuki closed the door behind her as gently as she could. She shook snow out of her hood into the puddle on the ground and hung her coat up on the provided rack before venturing into the stacks.

Shirayuki's passing by the front desk startled the clerk on duty into dropping her book over the counter.

"Oh! Oh, it's just you- good morning, Miss Shirayuki," the clerk said with visible relief. Shirayuki knelt to pick up the book and handed it back to the clerk with a smile.

"Good morning, Maru," she said. "If you have time, do you think you could help me find a book?" Maru beamed and got up from her desk in a bounce of joy, nearly knocking over a stack of books with her elbow.

"Of course! What were you looking for?"

Maru found the book in very little time, pointed out a few others that might be of interest, and left Shirayuki to her reading in a corner of the library by the windows with a pad of paper and a pen in case she needed to note something down. Shirayuki giggled when she saw that Maru had made off with more books to add to the pile she kept for reading at the front desk. The use of the library was free to the castle staff and any visitors, but more often than not it was empty and quiet, which was how Maru was generally able to get away with reading while she was supposed to be working. It was a nice place to come to when Shirayuki wanted a quiet place to read or study but didn't feel like isolating herself in her room.

The book Gazelt had recommended was very interesting, and Shirayuki left off taking notes in order to devote her attention to reading. Time slipped away from her. She woke with a start when someone let the library doors bang shut. The murmur of voices at the front desk and the darkness of the library made her conscious of the fact that she'd been napping for quite some time. She began to gather her things up with haste.

"Miss Shirayuki?" Maru called. "Someone's here for you."

 _To pick me up? I didn't tell anyone where I'd be today_ , Shirayuki wondered. She folded her notes up and tucked them into her waistband before heading back towards the front of the library. _Is it Zen, or-_

"Obi!" she exclaimed. She hadn't expected to see him until later that night, if at all- their schedules were so different this time of year she often went days without seeing Obi or Zen for longer than it took to pick up finished paperwork or drop off new forms that needed to be looked over and signed.

Obi had her coat over his arm and was leaning over the desk to see what was behind it. Maru was not so subtly leaning away from him, in return, and gave Shirayuki a grateful look when she brought Obi's attention back towards her with a gentle tug on the straps of his cap.

"Hello, Miss," he said cheerfully, standing up straight. "I'm here to pick you up."

"So you are," she replied. "How did you know where I was?" Shirayuki placed the books she hadn't finished reading on the cart that Maru kept next to the desk for reshelving. The clerk nodded goodbye to her as she did so. Obi helped Shirayuki back into her coat and out into the winter twilight as he answered her.

"Gazelt told me you had the day off, and I didn't think you'd be in your room, so I thought you might be in the library. And you were," he said with all the certainty of someone who was used to finding people exactly where he thought they'd be.

The snow had stopped falling sometime while she was napping in the library. The courtyards were draped in white and all of the castle's usual sounds were muffled. Shirayuki's breath fogged out before her and she walked in silence next to Obi, focusing for a moment on the warmth of his hand over hers.

"How did you get out of work so early, anyways?" she asked him once they'd reached a more inhabited part of the castle and she felt like breaking the silence. "Not that I mind, but I thought Zen had you helping with paperwork this week?"

"Oh, he did," Obi said. He gave her one of his mischievous cat-grins, clearly waiting for her to ask him more questions. She decided to play along.

"He did?"

"He did, but today I was bored~ I may or may not have made a suggestion for a better use of the desk, which Miss Kiki may or may not have heard, and so she sent me out before I could 'distract his highness further'~"

"You did not!" Shirayuki gasped. She let go of their hands to poke Obi in the sides, which only made him laugh and twirl away from her. She chased him down the hall, past a few bemused guards and into an empty courtyard. He danced out of her reach a few feet into the snow, leaving her at the edge of the walkway. She eyed the snow warily, and looked out to where Obi was standing, waiting for her with a bright grin. She set her teeth and stepped carefully into the large footprints he'd left in the newfallen snow, hopping a little to match his stride and finally catching up only when she tripped and pitched forward into Obi's waiting arms.

"You're terrible," she told him when she regained her footing, unable to stop herself from smiling.

"Ah, but you love it," he grinned down at her. She snorted and he kissed the top of her head.

They stood there for a while in the snow, catching their breath. Shirayuki's cheeks were warm from the exercise but she still kept her face buried into the front of Obi's coat. Like this, surrounded by the quiet courtyard and the soft glow of newly lit lanterns spreading through the halls, it was easy to feel like they were the only two people in the castle.

Of course the moment couldn't last for long. There was a clatter of armor and a pair of guards on patrol rounded the corner, with the little lantern-lighter girl and her partner close behind them. They didn't leap apart like they would have years ago, upon being seen by other castle members, but they did let go of each other long enough to stumble back through Obi's footsteps to the walkway. Obi greeted the pair of guards by name when they passed by, waved to the lantern-lighters on the other side of the courtyard while Shirayuki focused on shaking the snow from her boots and the hem of her dress. She took up his hand again and they continued on their way through the castle.

When they passed the mess hall, Shirayuki paused. The smell of fresh bread reminded her that she had barely eaten all day.

"You don't have to go back to Zen's side any time soon, do you?" she asked Obi while peering in at the bustling hall. "Let's eat together. I've missed you." The expression on his face, when she looked back at him, was one of utter fondness. Even now, that particular look still made her blush.

"I've missed you too, Shirayuki," he told her with a smile, bending over slightly to kiss her cheek. "I'm done for the day, so we can take our time over dinner."

Excitement and affection bloomed in her chest and left her feeling warm all over.

The lantern by her door was lit by the time she and Obi got back to her room. Shirayuki held the door open for Obi, who was carrying their dinner trays, before taking the lantern in with her. She used it to light a few of the candles scattered around her room and then the brazier while Obi set up the tiny folding table and stools. With the curtain pulled back from her window, they had a nice view of the snow falling outside while they ate. Conversation between them was easy, as always, and the hours passed by quickly.

It was properly dark when Obi finally, reluctantly, had to say his goodbyes. Shirayuki tried not to pout as Obi disentangled himself from the blanket nest they'd set up on her bed after dinner. She trailed after him while he put his boots and coat back on, then handed him his gloves and two of the grain-filled handwarmers she'd put by the brazier earlier.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" she asked him at the door. Obi pulled the quilt around her shoulders up a little more, pausing to tuck a strand of her hair back from her face.

"I'm not sure if I'll be let out early like I was today, but I can stop by the greenhouses at noon," he said.

"It's a date, then," Shirayuki said. Her smile brightened and she leaned in to meet his last kiss of the night.

"I'll always make time for you," Obi told her, softly, while they were still wrapped up in each other and she could hold his warmth closer to her for just a little longer.

"I love you, too" she said back.

Shirayuki opened the door and Obi stepped out into the bitter cold. She watched him walk towards his own quarters until he was out of sight, and only then did she close the door with a sigh. She snuffed the candles one by one on her way back to her bed, until only the candle on her nightstand was left. She changed into her nightgown and socks, scooped the remaining handwarmer off its tray over the brazier, and quickly burrowed back into the nest of blankets on her bed. There was a lump by her side that puzzled her for a moment until she dug it out from under the quilt and examined it.

"He left his cap," she said out loud, and then giggled. She folded it neatly and then sat up to place it on her nightstand. _I'll return it to him tomorrow_ , she thought as she made herself comfortable once more. _I can't wait to see him again_.


	3. KihalShirayuki one orange rose

**pairing** : Kihal Toghrul/Shirayuki

 **warning(s)** : none

 **notes** : This was written for Femslash February 2017. The titular orange roses represent 'enthusiasm' and 'love forming out of friendship'. It's crossposted to my tumblr and AO3, as usual.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Shirayuki," Kihal's voice is a little shaky with nerves and mirrors the way Shirayuki herself is still feeling. She tells herself that's what it is, anyways- that adrenaline is the nervous energy making her tremble, that it has nothing to do with the fact that Kihal is standing so close to her and turning the full force of her sweet smile towards Shirayuki alone. Really, it isn't.

"I mean it," Kihal says insistently. She takes Shirayuki's hands in hers. Popo chirps and hops from its perch on Kihal's head to sit on top of its cage instead. Shirayuki hopes she's not as bright red as she feels when Kihal looks down at her so intently. Kihal's eyes are so desperately teal it's a little overwhelming- if she was the poetic type, Shirayuki thinks, it might be nice to drown in them. Just for a bit. "I'm very grateful to you for what you did. Um, Shirayuki?" She draws Shirayuki's attention back to her with a slight squeeze of her hands.

"Yes, Kihal?" she manages to reply. Paying attention to Kihal had been easier when she hadn't allowed herself to be distracted by just how pretty the other girl was.

"Well, um, I'm leaving soon, and before I go, I wanted to- well," Kihal blushes and lets go of one of Shirayuki's hands. She reaches out halfway towards Shirayuki but stops. "I'd really like to kiss you, if that's okay," she says in a rush, not looking away.

Her heart doesn't skip a beat, really, but it does speed up, and if her face wasn't red before it certainly is now.

"K-k-kiss me?!" she squeaks. So Kihal likes girls, too. "That's fine!" She rushes to reassure Kihal since the other girl looks like she's about to die of embarrassment. "I-i don't mind at all!"

Shirayuki only has to follow the guidance that Kihal's hand on her chin gives her, tilting her face up a bit and then-

Kihal misses, kisses the corner of Shirayuki's mouth instead. She flushes red under her tan and starts to draw back but Shirayuki stops her.

"Try again?" she asks her, trying not to sound too eager.

"Okay."

They both giggle. This time, Shirayuki follows Kihal's movement with half-closed eyes. She wants to see what Kihal's face looks like up close, but more than that, she wants- she wants-

A kiss. It lasts only 5 seconds (she's counting). She turns her head just a little bit and Kihal kisses her again. She smiles into it.

Popo chirps once, sharply, and Kihal pulls away. Her cheeks are still pink and she's still holding Shirayuki's hand. Shirayuki feels like she could float away into the sky if it weren't for that connection.

"Miss Toghrul? It's almost time to leave." Mitsuhide's voice cuts the moment and Shirayuki belatedly remembers that he's just around the corner, waiting with Kiki and Obi for Zen to arrive.

"I guess it's time," Kihal winces. "I really don't want to be alone with them, but it can't be helped." Popo hops back onto Kihal's shoulder and Kihal picks up the cage, hefting it in her free hand. "Let's go!"

She doesn't even think to let go of Kihal's hand even when they join the others. Shirayuki feels Kiki's eyes on her the whole time she's helping Kihal get Popo's cage attached to the saddle of the horse she'll be riding- an act that probably doesn't require her help at all, or for Kihal to stand so close while she shows Shirayuki what she's doing, but...it's been a long, tiring day, and Shirayuki feels like she's earned this little bit of closeness. They manage to separate themselves just a bit by the time Zen makes his way down to the horses. Shirayuki listens dutifully to his announcements but half her attention is still on Kihal, who's looking nervous again now that she's once more in the presence of royalty.

Everyone in the party mounts their horses after Zen does. Shirayuki watches with more than a little awe at the easy way Kihal gets into the saddle- something hot flaring in her chest at the flex of Kihal's thighs and the way her long dark hair flipped out behind her. Popo flies up in a circle around Kihal's head, chirping a few times.

"It'll be fine, Kihal," Shirayuki says suddenly, looking up at Kihal. "Zen's good at listening. I'm sure everything will work out with him there."

"Thanks, Shirayuki," Kihal smiles. "I hope it works out, too. I'll write to you, if that's okay?" She asks this shyly, toying with the reins in her hands.

"I'd like it if you did," Shirayuki responds, just as shy. Behind her, the party begins to make its way to the castle gate. Kihal's horse dances in place, eager to be going. With great reluctance, Kihal urges her horse forward to join the rest of them.

"Safe travels!" Shirayuki calls out to her friends. She turns back to Obi and the guards waiting to escort her back to the palace. "What?" she asks when she catches Obi staring at her.

"Nothing, Miss," he says carefully. His expression is unreadable when he reaches out and brushes a hand through her hair, startling her. "You just had a feather in your hair, is all." The feather he hands her is familiar in shape and color- it's one of Popo's. She smiles and tucks it into one of her pockets, one hand pressed over it for the entire walk back to the palace.


	4. GarrackShirayuki lavandula

**pairing** : Garrack Gazelt and Shirayuki (non-romantic)  
 **warning(s)** : none  
 **notes** : 'Lavandula' is part of the Latin name for lavender. Originally written for Femslash February, but I really couldn't decide whether or not it deserved to be posted at that time. I like it a lot, though, so here it is now. Any errors are mine since this isn't beta'd, as usual. Crossposted to AO3 and my tumblr.

* * *

"It's just a slight headache, Gazelt," Shirayuki complains. "I'll be fine in an hour or two." She can't quite hide her pained grimace at the throbs of pain in her head when she turns too fast towards Gazelt, who studies her with a practiced eye.

"You've been staring at the same page of your book for over an hour already," Gazelt says gently. "You've also been rubbing your jaw and right eye over and over again. Shirayuki, it's probably a migraine. You'll feel better if you take the day off."

"I can't do that!" Shirayuki says a little too loudly- she winces at her own volume and from his spot under his desk Ryuu makes one of the humming noises she's learned means he doesn't appreciate how loud she's being. "Sorry," she whispers. "But really, Gazelt," she continues in her normal voice, I can't take the day off, there's too much to do. I still need to check on the plants in greenhouse three, and I wanted to organize more of the archive…"

"Shirayuki," Gazelt says firmly, leaves her desk to loom menacingly over Shirayuki sitting at the table. She doesn't realize her hands have been trembling until Gazelt closes her hand over hers. "This isn't up for discussion. I'd rather you wait until you feel better before working in the archive, in any case. I don't want you doing a sloppy job with those records, even unintentionally, just because you feel ill. Come here."

Shirayuki stands, a little wobbly on her feet, and dutifully follows Gazelt over to the couch in the back of the office. The older herbalist clears books off the couch with a sweep of her arm and gestures for Shirayuki to lie down. The stiff feeling in her neck lessens the instant her head hits the pillow and she sighs.

"Since you won't take the rest of the day off, just take a nap here for a while. I'm going to close the curtains and give you something to put over your eyes. If you're still not feeling better after a nap I'll have Ryuu brew you some tea."

"Yes, Gazelt," Shirayuki says, finally resigned to losing a few hours of her day. Her head throbs painfully through her entire right side and with only a mild sense of irritation she wonders how she's supposed to get to sleep when she's in so much pain. Closing her eyes helps a little- at least the room stops moving around the edges. The niche darkens as Gazelt draws the curtain closed. Shirayuki listens to Gazelt rummage around in the drawers of her desk and Ryuu hum to himself as he works.

Something soft and cool touches her cheeks. When she opens her eyes all she sees is darkness. She reaches up and feels for what Gazelt put on her face. It feels like a cloth, smells faintly of something sharp and herbal. Shirayuki peels it back to see Gazelt staring at her with an uncharacteristically soft look on her face.

"Get some rest, Shirayuki," Gazelt says quietly. Shirayuki covers her eyes again. She senses Gazelt leaning over her by the strands of hair that brush her cheek, the scent of something floral and spicy that tickles her nose. "You've been working hard." Gazelt presses a dry kiss to Shirayuki's forehead and Shirayuki knows she's blushing, now.

The gentle murmur of Gazelt and Ryuu's voices fades as Shirayuki lets herself drift into sleep.


	5. ZenShirayuki Connected

**characters** : Shirayuki, Zen Wistalia, Kihal Toghrul  
 **warning(s)** : none

Written for ZenYuki Week 2017 on tumblr. This fills the first prompt, 'Connected'. I posted it very, _very_ late and didn't include it in the other group of work I wrote for the ship week. It's available to read on my tumblr and on AO3, as usual.

Crossover with Fate/Grand Order, a mobile game that's part of the Fate series. If you're unfamiliar with it...I'm sorry. I tried to make it easy to understand. Special thanks to Miria and Rose for help with FGO mechanics! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

The light in the summoning circle flickers, a fountain of bright blue light interrupted by sparks of gold. Shirayuki takes a step back towards Kihal and the safety of her demi-Servant's enormous shield. This hasn't happened any of the other times she's tried to summon a Servant. What could have gone wrong?

"Is that supposed to happen?" she asks Kihal. This was the first time Shirayuki had tried out the new ticket method of summoning that the remaining scientists in Chaldea had come up with, since the traditional quartz stones were in short supply. There's not a lot she can remember about unusual summoning situations- all the lectures she'd attended on the topic after arriving at Chaldea were a blur, buried in jetlag and a bout of unexpected dehydration. Kihal has been a lot of help with catching up in those areas, but there were limits even to her knowledge of the system.

"I think it's going to be okay," Kihal assures her. She points at the light in the circle. "Look!"

The pillar of light begins to fade. Gold afterimages dance at the corner of Shirayuki's vision. She blinks away starry spots and focuses on the figure floating before her.

 _He looks like a prince from a fairytale_. Really, Shirayuki had thought she would be used to the beauty that certain Servants possessed, but whenever she came face to face with a new one, they still took her breath away.

Spirit particles dance around the summoned Servant before vanishing as his feet touched the ground. His cape falls around him in soft folds of warm yellow-orange fabric, trailing on the floor behind him. The clothes he's wearing aren't what Shirayuki would normally expect of a prince- they're far too soft, just a loose tunic over a partially buttoned shirt and wrinkled pants. There's no crown on his head or weapon in his hand. However, there's something about the way he carries himself that just screams _royalty_. She wonders what class he is, who he is. Anticipation sparks in her chest. She clasps her hands behind her, rocks back on her heels a few times. She's only summoned a few Servants before and had nothing but pleasant first encounters. Hopefully this trend would continue.

He opens his eyes. They're a shade of blue that Shirayuki remembers seeing once before. His eyes are the same color as the ocean when seen from high above, when she had been in an airplane with most of her soon-to-be classmates on their way to Chaldea.

The summoning room is quiet while the new Servant examines his surroundings. He turns his head slightly, to take in the room and the glowing set-up of the summoning circle at his feet. She feels it when his eyes alight on her and Kihal behind her.

He has a beautiful smile. Shirayuki blushes when he turns the force of that smile on her. It softens the lines of his face. His voice, when he finally speaks, is gentle and warm.

"My name is Zen Wistalia, second prince of Clarines."

He's still looking at her like she's the only person in the room. That radiant smile hasn't left his face. She's afraid to introduce herself and break the atmosphere.

Prince Zen takes a few steps forward and kneels, right at her feet. He takes her right hand in one of his, and-

"Oh," she whispers. He kisses her hand, right above the three red Command Seals inked onto her skin. From just that one point of contact, warmth spreads through her like sunlight. Behind her, Kihal coughs.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?"


	6. ZenShirayuki Visitor in the Dark Night

**characters** : Shirayuki, Zen Wistalia, Kihal Toghrul  
 **warning(s)** : none

A continuation of my FGO AU was requested by manika-on-a-whim, so here's a snapshot of Shirayuki tackling the current Halloween event with Zen and Kihal. Special thanks once again go to Miria and Rose. Cirnopedia was also used for reference. The title is taken from an event quest node, "Visitor in the Dark Night ~Mystery of the Ossuary~". Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

A mysterious and anonymous invitation to a magnificent Halloween party appears in Shirayuki's room sometime in the early afternoon. After showing it to Gazelt, the doctor examines it, deems it harmless, and informs Shirayuki that if she wants to go, she can. It's Halloween, after all, and she's more than earned a break!

Kihal insists on coming with her, dragging Zen along with since he was the only other Servant in the area and she refused to let Shirayuki go without backup, just in case. It's a good thing she did! The party turns out to be _that_ kind of party, after all- where the monsters are real and all of them are out to get you.

"Cheer up, Kihal," Shirayuki says brightly, wiping pumpkin guts off of her skirt and tights. "It looks like there's a real party at the castle town- it's all lit up and everything. We just have to get there first…."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one covered in pumpkin guts, Shirayuki," Kihal grouses, picking at a string of seeds that got stuck in the crevice of her shield. She wipes her face with her sleeve and makes a face at the mess left behind. The monsters were Halloween-themed, a variety of pumpkin spirits that had an unfortunate tendency to explode when they were hit hard enough. Hiding behind Kihal's enormous shield had barely been enough to prevent Shirayuki from getting covered in the stuff.

Zen finishes wiping his sword clean with an edge of his cloak and slides it back into the sheath. He joins Kihal and Shirayuki back on the main path, making sure his cloak doesn't knock over any of the jack-o-lanterns that lights the way. There isn't a trace of pumpkin anywhere on him.

 _That's so unfair_ , she thinks. _How does he always look perfect? Even his cloak is clean again_.

"Shall we continue?" Zen asks, seeming not to notice the way Shirayuki is staring at him. Or maybe he does notice, but doesn't say anything because it wouldn't be polite. They haven't really had a lot of time to interact outside of missions, and she doesn't have a good grasp on his personality yet. She knows that he's an honest-to-god prince, and behaves as such whenever she brings him along. He's polite and charming around everyone. She wonders how long it will take before he feels comfortable enough to lower his guard around her.

A nighttime breeze rustles through the trees, bringing with it the faintest sound of distant laughter, and she shivers. Though the path in front of them is lit, every so often there are pockets of deep shadow and the promise of more lurking monsters. Even so! Even so, Shirayuki's excited. The pumpkin monsters aren't very strong, so she doesn't have to worry about anyone getting hurt, and she has two of her favorite Servants with her. The night is young, the moon is full, and the promise of a good Halloween party is near.

"I'm ready if you are!"


End file.
